


Another Lee family fic. Now with Miggy tho

by Mayhewien



Series: Lee family [3]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, And she is so done already, Doyoung needs some drinks, F/M, Haechan does sum proteccccc, Har har, M/M, Miska Mark and Miggy - Run, Miska is gay for Taeil, Multi, Nati is in love, Taeyong will yeet some kids out of his ship, Vodka is it, Yeet some kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhewien/pseuds/Mayhewien
Summary: So, here i go again. Kboo Miska is ready to go
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong/Nati, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Mark Lee/Miggy, Moon Taeil/Miska
Series: Lee family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746625
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soon to be wedded: Nati, Baekhyun and Taeyong
> 
> pairings:
> 
> Miska & Taeil  
> Miggy & Mark  
> already dating:  
> Doyoung & Jaehyun (Jeno is their kid)  
> best friends:
> 
> Miska, Yuta and Chanyeol  
> Miggy, Haechan and Taeil  
> Nati and Doyoung
> 
> how they look like (eras) :
> 
> Taeil: Regular  
> Mark: Highway to Heaven  
> Taeyong: Simon says (stan the mullet or kfdljkflsdj)  
> Baekhyun: Hey mama (because yes)  
> Haechan: Boom  
> Chanyeol: Tempo  
> Doyoung: Boss  
> Jaehyun: Touch  
> Jeno: we go up
> 
> btw i'm so sorry fkkffk😂 And now go follow these amazing artist on ig!! @putputpotato and @miggy_does_some_art !! i love u two, you are so amazing i- yesss

Nati didn't know how to tell her kids about this. She had been dating two pirate captains for almost a year now. And...they would be moving in their ship...this evening. Nati just had forget about telling her kids about it. This is why Nati yelled her kids to come living room right now. 

"So, Mom...you are saying that you have been dating two awesome pirate captains..and you didn't tell us?" Mark asked, looking his mom. "And...we are really moving with them...tonight?" Miska asked, raising his eyebrows. "Yes." "And we aren't going to tell anyone? We just...move away. Bye school, bye friends?" Mark asked. "More like bye school and bye bullies." Oldest son murmured and ran his hands through his orange hair. "Okay, i'm in." Miska said after a little while as he stood up. "Me too. Sounds fun. But mom..for a future. Tell us couple days before moving." Mark laughed and stood up too. Brothers went to pack their things and Nati just smiled to them. She knew her boys were ready to move far away this place. Miska was bullied because he is trans and Mark hated this little town.

Nati hummed as she stood up, walking straight to her bedroom. They were ready.

**Miggy, Haechan and Taeil**

When they heard that captains had a future wife they wanted to marry and that she would move in their ship with two of her kids, Miggy was..hopeful. Maybe she wasn't the youngest anymore. "Miggy, miggy, miggy! Are you ready? They will come soon." Haechan said, looking his best friend who and nodded. "Yeah. Maybe now captains have new kids to spoill. And maybe now they will see me as an adult that i am." "Miggy, you are not an adult tho." "Taeil shut your mouth. I am adult and this is final." Miggy said as she poked her tongue out. "Yeah! miggy is the most trusted adult in this whole ship!" Haechan yelled and laughed. "I mean true. We have Mingi in this ship, so.." "Hey, Yeol! That's not fair!" Mingi yelled to chanyeol, who just smirked. "He is not wrong though." Johnny said, making Yuta laugh. "We are talking about miggy. miggy would literally bark to the sharks." Taeil said and laughed. "Hey! They understands me, it's not my fault." Miggy said laughing.

**All of them**

"Ah, Nati! You came!" They heard Taeyong said and the whole crew stopped. There was beautiful young mother and two kids. okay they were adults but still.

"Hey all. My name is Nati. It's nice to meet you all." "I'm Mark, i'm youngest son of Nati." Mark said and smiled, looking then his brother, who was just standing there. "I'm Miska." He said quietly, staying close to his mom and brother. "I'm Taeyong and this is Baekhyun. We are captains of this ship. Nice to meet you kids finally. Nati has talked a lot about you kids." Taeyong said. "let me show you where is your cabins. I'll warn you, they aren't that big, but still." Baekhyun said, starting to showing them their cabins and way around the ship.

**Miggy, Haechan and Taeil**

Miggy just stared the new people. All of them looked so...nice. And that Mark..he was so good looking oh god. "Miggy? Taeil? wohoo? do you guys hear me?" Haechan asked and Miggy just hummed. "What what what?" She asked, looking her best friend. "I asked what were you thinking about them?" Haechan asked again. "Hot. Mark was hot." Miggy said. Why lie? it was the truth. "Miggy no." "Miggy yes." "I mean Miggy yes. Because Miska was hot too. Like...did you see him?" "Nope. No. You guys do not. You do not start dating before me. Jeno! We have to date bro. Sorry, i'm not making rules." "Over my death body!" Doyoung yelled, making miggy laugh. This should be fun.

**Miska**

This whole day had been...hectic. Miska was on the deck, just looking how his hometown was now far away and it looked so small. Miska sighed a little, closing his eyes. The wind was playing with his short hair and everything was just...quiet. "It's nice night, eh?" Miska flinched and looked the boy, who smiled at him. "Hey, i'm Yuta. Nice to meet you Miska." Long haired boy said, walking next to the other boy. "Nice to meet you too.." Miska murmured, looking the stars. It was perfect night. Miska loved these kind of nights. Little windy, but still warm. And the stars..they were so beautiful. "You are kinda shy? have you always been this shy?" Yuta asked, looking the boy with small smile. "Mh. Not always." Miska said, turning to look now the taller boy. "Want to talk about it?" Yuta asked and Miska just hummed. "It's not that big of deal really. It's normal to bully people that are different from you. Or..that's what my teacher said." Miska hummed and shrugs. Yuta squinted his eyes and just shakes his head. "Your teacher was and ass. And so where the people who bullied you. You are now one of us. if someone gives your hard time, just tell me, okay?" Long haired man said and Miska nodded. "Wha? No fair, who said that you can hang out with Miska first?" "Are you jealous Chanyeol?" Miska heard Yuta ask and Miska turned to look the other...very tall man. "I mean yeah. I can hang out with Miska, so i don't have to hang out with you anymore." "Pah, you would miss me, tall boy. "No i wouldn't shorty." Miska looked both of them and laughed softly. Maybe this really was a good thing.  
  
  


**Miggy**

Miggy was going to her own cabin, when she saw Mark. Mark was just walking around, smile on his face. _'Okay, but like..how can one man be that hot tho?'_ Miggy thought herself, continuing to walk towards her cabin. "Oh, hi! I haven't met you yet. Like you maybe know, i'm Mark, nice to meet you." black haired man said, that beautiful smile still on his face. "Hi..i'm Miggy. Nice to meet you too Mark." Blue haired girl said, looking at the older one who hummed. "So, how long have you been a pirate, if i may ask?" Mark asked. "I was six when Baekhyun and Taeyong took me under their wings. My parents were part of the crew, but...well. Being pirate is not safe. They made home, yes. But when my hometown's King heard that they were pirates....he killed them. So...here i am now." Miggy said, looking Mark who...was close to crying? What? "I'm so sorry that you had to go through all that. But i'm happy that you are okay." Miggy laughed and smiled to Mark. "Oh boy, you are so sweet. But it's okay. You get used to it. You will see." Miggy said, looking Mark. "Well...i was going to watch the stars. You wanna come with me?" Mark asked and Miggy just nodded. "Yeah. But let's go the other end. I can here Yuta and Chanyeol arguing there, so...i don't wanna walk middle of that." she said and smiled, showing the other way to the deck.

**Nati**

"So..now that i'm kind of their dad..i can-" "Sweetie pie. Maybe not." Nati said and laughed. She knew where this was going. And she wasn't ready to hear how his kids will tell her how Baekhyun always wakes them up. Nati had dated this man for a while and she knew...she knew how Baekhyun was. Mark and Miska will ether love Baekhyun and his morning wake ups....or they will hate them and they would whine about him to her. And she was not ready for it yet. "Not yet anyway. We have to give them time to get used to all this. They won't see their friends anymore and they had to say goodbye to their home." Taeyong said softly. "Home yes. Friends? I can't even say that Mark had real friends...they will get better life in here. I'm sure of it." Nati said, smiling to her sweethearts. Taeyong smiled and hugged Nati softly. "Yeah, they will. I will make sure of it." "Me too! They will love it here!" Baekhyun said and smiled, making Nati giggle. "Thank you. Both of you." Nati said, kissing both of her partners. She was so lucky and happy to get them. And Nati hoped that she, Miska and Mark would love it here. She hoped that everything would go just perfect to them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Couple of months later**

Oh it was on. Haechan said that she wouldn't do it. So..she was going to do it...she would fight the octopus. And she would win. "Miggy, this is probably-" "Greatest idea ever! Don't worry about it Mark!" Miggy laughed as she walked towards the deck. They stopped by a little island, so she could just jump right into the water, without fearing that they would leave her in the water. Blue haired girl walked, seeing Miska who was just talking with Yuta and Chanyeol. They seemed to...have stolen something in the kitchens. Oh how Doyoung will kill them. "Hey guys, what are you doing?" "Trying to figure out how we can heat up this food without going to kitchen again." Yuta said. "I had a perfect idea. We need to sit on it." "Ew no way! I will not eat anything what have been near your ass Chanyeol!" "Miska c'moon, it will work!" "Hmm, chanyeol has a point Miska." "Yuta, you are an absolute idiot if you are going to agree with him!" "HEY, I'M NOT AN IDIOT!" Miggy just shakes her head and quickly walks away. She didn't wanna get caught with them when Doyoung sees that food has gone missing. Again. 

When Miggy arrived to the deck, Taeil was talking with Haechan there. "So, you know...both of you are idiots and i don't know why i hang out with you two." "Taeil, don't be like that! And if you don't want to hang out with us, go hang out with Miska!" Haechan laughed, making older man blush. "You shut your mouth right now! You know why i can't!" "Yeah, because you are an idiot. Did you know that Miska lik-" ***SPLASH*** ".....It was Miggy, wasn't it?" "OH WOW, MIGGY IS REALLY GOING TO KICK THAT OCTOPUS'S ASS!" 

**Taeyong, Baekhyun and Nati**

Taeyong really didn't want to know anymore. He just...he just wanted to yeet the kids into the water and drive away. He was just going to get something to drink, when he heard what Haechan yelled. "Okay, if i just go now, no one knew i was here first and i-" "You will make stop to it mister, do you hear me? I am reading and Baekhyun is fixing the ship. You handle the kids today!" "Yes dear.." Taeyong muttered as he started walking towards the deck. He really didn't want to know what was happening. But when he saw it...he really wasn't that surprised. It was sad, but the truth. This was daily routine with Miggy. Hr saw these kind of things every day. Right now what he saw was, that Miggy was fighting with an octopus. "PLUP PLUP MOTHERDUCKER!!" "YEAH, YOU TELL HIM MIGGY!" Taeyong was just....so tired. So, so tried with all of this. He was counting how many people he should lock to their rooms rest of the days. Miggy..Haechan...Chanyeol..Yuta...and Miska. "Why is it always you five?" Taeyong whined to himself, looking the kids. Tey would be so grounded. Miggy for fighting the octopus, Haechan for encouraging it...oh come on, we all know Haechan had this idea. Aaand Miska, Chanyeol and Yuta for stealing their food. Again. They could just ask, but noooo. Taeyong was sure they did it just to make Doyoung lose it. "TROUBLE FIVE, ALL OF YOU, IN MY CABIN! NOW!!"

**Miska and Miggy**

It really shouldn't be a surprise that all of them had been grounded. Again. But to be fair...Miggy did good job for kicking ass. "Not fair. Why no one else gets trouble?" Miggy asked and sighed, making Miska laugh. "Well i mean...no one else is stupid enough to do these things you know?" Miska said and smiled. "And to be honest, it really isn't that bad. I mean, i always read when i get grounded." Miska said and shrugged. "I don't really like reading. I don't even understand where you got all of your books. Like, there is no room in your cabin! There is only bed and then..just books! Books everywhere!!" Miska laughed again and nodded. "Yeah. Like i said, i love reading. I always have loved it. It makes me feel..safe. I don't know how to explain it really. I just..like the stories. I feel like i could be in them you know. I used to imagine myself in them. I imagined how funny i had with the characters and how they would like my company." Miska said and smiled. "But now that i came here..i have been reading less to be honest. Now i have you guys, so..i don't need stories that much anymore." He continued. "Reading to me, is like drawing to you. You are so good at it. And i know you love drawing. It's like..writing the story for yourself." Miska said, looking now the blue haired girl who smiled. "Oh...that sounds good? I think. But drawing to me...it's so much more. It's like...i can't even describe it. Like...it just feels so good and..i feel free whenever i draw. I feel like..i can do anything. Like nothing is stopping me." Miggy said and smiled, making Miska smile too. 

**Mark and Taeil**

Mark wanted to scream. How it was so easy for Miska to talk with Miggy!!? How did he do it!? "If i kill my own brother, would it be a bad thing?" Mark murmured. "Yeah, it would. Lay hand on him and i will kill you." Mark heard and turned around, just to see Taeil. "Sorry Taeil, i just....how can Miska talk so easily with her!? It's not fair! I have tried to talk with her and get her attention, but nothing worked so far." Mark whined. "Mh...i can't understand how talking to Miska looks so easy. Like...i have tried it so many times, but still...Miggy and others make it look easy, but...huoh." Taeil sighed. "Wait a minute. You like Miska?" "And you like Miggy?" Both boys looked each others, before laughing. "Okay okay...what if..we help each others yeah? You are one of Miggy's best friends and i'm Miska's brother. Aka his true best friend, we can yeet Yuta and Yeollie overboard im the daddy here." "Mark..please just continue." "Oh, yeah got you. So..you know Miggy best and i know Miska. We can tell each others about them and give tips like what they like and stuff." Mark said and Taeil nodded. "Sounds good to me. Let's go, now that they are grounded, we can make some plans." Taeil said and Mark smirked. "Yeah, let's go!"  
  
  


**Haechan, Chanyeol and Yuta**

"So...we are going to make some bets, right? There is no way in hell you guys didn't hear about that." Chanyeol said, looking Yuta and Haechan. "Taeil will confess first. I'll bet 10 gold coins for that." "Okay, and i will bet for Mark doing it first. How about you Haechan?" Chanyeol asked, looking the younger one who sighed. "Nah, not gonna happen. I will make sure that Mark wont touch Miggy. There is no way in hell." Haechan sighed. Not on his watch. No way. Miggy was like sister to him. And Mark was not good enough for her. He would make Miggy see that Miggy deserved better. Like....she could get anyone she wanted? There was Jeno for crying out loud!!

**Nati and Baekhyun**

There was a reason why Nati and Baekhyun had something else to do. They just didn't want to deal with kids right now. But..when they were going to make Taeyong chill out, they maybe or maybe not heard everything. "So..Miggy and Mark.." Baekhyun murmured. "And Taeil and Miska?" She asked. Both of them just looked each others and...no. No no no no no. This was so big no. "This will be a disaster." Baekhyun stressed. "I know..we should maybe warn Taeyong about this. There will be so much drama.." Nati said. She knew both of her kids. Oh, things were not going to be easy. "We can like..take a short vacation, just the three of us. Johnny can be in charge." "So you want that Johnny will take care of them? Really? They will all be dead in one day." Nati said and sighed. Well....maybe everything will turn out just fine....just maybe. 


	3. Chapter 3

**All**

It had been beautiful morning. Baekhyun had woken kids up by pouring water on them. And he only got black eye for it! Miska had kicked him on the face by accident. To be honest, Nati was so proud of him. He kicked pirate captain on the face, mostly important. His captain. Nati watched as all of them were waring. Baekhyun was teasing Taeyong, Mark was talking with Jeno, Haechan was talking with Miggy and Taeil, Miska was....fooling around with Yuta and Chanyeol. Johnny tried to make them relax, but it didn't work. Doyoung just shooks his head and continued talking with Jaehyun. Everything was perfect. "Nati, sweet cheeks. Is everything okay?" Taeyong asked and Nati looked one of her future husbands. "Yeah, everything is okay. I just...love seeing mornings like thi-" Then, they all heard it. It was..cannon. Someone was trying to shoot them!! "Nati, Miska, Mark! On your cabins! Others, let's go!" Baekhyun yelled. Nati just...what? Why? "W..wait, why can't we help?" Nati asked and Taeyong looked her. "Because you guys are new here! And you guys can't fight as well as we. And no, we do not let you guys get hurt." Taeyong said.

"But, but.." Mark tried to say to his new pops, as he watched how Miggy ran with Haechan and Taeil to the deck. "I can't just sit on my cabin! I can't just let you guys to get hurt and do nothing!" Mark yelled, looking Taeyong. "Please pops....let us help. I know i'm not that great with swords or arrows, but i can fight!" Miska said, looking Taeyong who just shooks his head. "No. Nati, go with them. Please." Taeyong said, looking Nati who just nodded weakly. "But..but mom!!" Miska yelled, looking his mom wide eyed. "Miska, Mark...please. Your pops said we can't go. Then we can't." She said, looking her kids. Nati took Mark's and Miska's hands, starting to drag them towards the cabins. "Stay safe, sweetling." Nati said and Taeyong smiled his beautiful smile. "Always sweetie. Always."

**Miggy**

Fight wasn't easy. No way in hell. "HOW THE HELL DID SHINEE AND SUPER JUNIOR PIRATES FIND US!?" Miggy yelled as she was sword fighting with some little weakling. He was probably in Shinee's crew. It had five main crew members. Super Junior had...just too many. Miggy hadn't ever really counted them, there just was way too many. Okay, he was in ExoNct ship........but still!! "Oh fuck, they are coming to our deck!" Taeil yelled and...Miggy just looked. The main crew members were coming. "Oh shit, we are all going to die." She whispered, looking around her. All she saw was how her crewmates, her friends, her...family member were losing. And oh how she hated it. She felt...powerless. "AH!" Miggy turned around, just to see.."HAECHAN!" Miggy screamed, looking how his best friend was hurt. Someone...pierced him with sword. No..no..NO! "HAECHAN!!" Miggy screamed and cried, running towards his friend, who was just laying on the deck, not moving. "No, god please no, hyuckie please. No!" Miggy cried, as she fought her way towards her friend, hearing Taeil scream too. No...Taeil was...he was hurt too! And the pirate who stabbed him just...laughed. HE JUST LAUGHED!! "TAEIL!" Miggy screamed and cried, being in shock. She couldn't help them both. No she...she fuck!! Miggy cleared her head and was starting to move, just to be stopped by Shinee's leader, Onew. "Don't you dare to move." He said and Miggy just.....was this it? Was this her end? Would she die like this? She didn't even....Mark...Miska....Taeil...Haechan....All of them...she..she couldn't keep them safe. No matter how hard she tried. 

**Miska**

Miska couldn't stand it. He just heard yelling and screaming and...he wanted to help them. But mom had very clearly said that they can't. So...there he was. Sitting with his little brother. Mother went to get some things in her, dad's and pops's cabin. "Miska. We need to get out there. We need. I can't stand it." Mark said and..Miska sighed. "I can't ether, but pops said-" "Are you really listening him now!? He is maybe dying there! And so is our friends! Your friends! Are you really letting them die!? You just got people who accepts you and doesn't hate you and here you are, sitting as some fucking coward who-" "SHUT THE FUCK UP MARK!" Miska yelled, looking his little brother. "You fucking think i don't wanna go there and help them!? You think i don't care!? Because i fucking do! I care so much! I want to help them, but i can't and you can't ether! If we go there idiot, we will not only endanger ourselfs, we will endanger them too! And i sure as hell won't-!" Miska was yelling tears on his eyes, stopping when he heard Miggy scream haechan's name. "H..hyukkie.." Miska said silently, soon hearing....no...NO! TAEIL! What the hell was happening there!?

**Mark**

He knew that he hated his words just when he yelled them to Miska. He didn't even know why would he say those things to him. Of course his big brother cares. He cares so much it hurts. He knew it. And still he said those things. He was going to apologize, but Miska started yelling him. And he was...little bit shocked. Miska has never..ever screamed or yelled at him. He has always seen his big brother kind, sweet and peaceful guy, who never got angry at anyone. Okay, he hit were it hurts the most, but still. Mark knew he deserved it and he was going to listen his brother, but...he heard Miggy's scream. And...her scream it...it was full of sadness..and it sounded like she was broken. It was awful. Haechan...and...Taeil too!? Mark looked his brother, who was....oh god. He was crying. "Miska...miska i..i..-" He tried to say, hearing soon their mother screaming. And...someone was coming here. Oh god. "Miska, hide! Now!"  
  


**Nati**

She was just going to get some weapons to keep them safe, when she heard screaming from the deck. Haechan...Taeil...oh my god. Nati took swords and was ready to go back to her kids, when the door opened and...she didn't knew that pirate. "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Nati yelled, looking the man who just laughed. "Drop them, or we will hurt others, who are in this ship." Nati just.....fuck! _'Can't i really do anything? I can't attack, or they will hurt others.....fuck..'_ Nati dropped her weapons, letting the man took her hand as he started dragging her with him. "Guys, check other cabins! Bring everyone on the deck!" Man yelled. Nati just...she hoped that Miska and Mark would be safe but...they will be soon with her. She was sure of it. Sadly.

**Miggy**

She just looked everyone. Everyone looked so...scared..lost...sad..it was heartbreaking.She didn't even know were Haechan and Taeil dead or not!! No one told anyone, she just saw how someone dragged their bodies away!! Blue haired girl looked how they brought Nati with them. Soon they would bring Miska and Mark too. This was...this was sickening! What the hell did these guys want!? Miggy watched around her, seeing...her captains. They were...they were as lost as all of them. "What do you want?" Miggy heard Baekhyun ask, and oh how she wished that he wouldn't. Because as soon as he spoke, on of the men hit him. "Shut the fuck up." "CAPTAIN LEETUK! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" One of the men yelled and man next to miggy sighed. "What it is?" "There were too crew members left! But they..they just dissapeared!" "What are you then doing!? Find them idiot!" Leetuk yelled. _'What...Miska and Mark...escaped? But..where?'_ "No, you don't understand captain!! We had them, but they just..dissapeared, like smoke in the air! Both of them were sweating like they were hot, and orange haired said that he needs water and...then they just....dissapeared!" WHAT!?? Miggy turned to look her crewmates and...everyone were shocked. _'Mark...Miska...where the fuck are you guys and what happened?'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Miska**

It was dark and it was hot. He didn't know what was happening anymore. Couple of minutes ago he and Mark were with other pirates and they tried to tie them down. Then..he is here...it doesn't hurt or anything but.....he was scared. He couldn't even talk or scream. He couldn't make sure that Mark was alright. What the hell was happening? Did he...did he die? Did..Mark die too? Oh god, what was happening? If he died...can he see Haechan and Taeil? Did they die too? 

**Miggy**

It took them couple of hours, but...Shinee members did find Mark's and Miska's bodies. What they thought was that some of leetuk's crew members thought that killing them would be funny. Nati was crying and screaming and so were Miggy herself. Mark...Miska..they were gone. Just like Haechan and Taeil. All of them, dead. "We need to throw them out of this ship." Minho said, looking onew who shakes his head. "I said no killing anyone. I said that to them." Onew murmured, looking leetuk. "Why you let your men kill them!? This isn't what you promised to me!" Onew yelled and leetuk sighed. "Follow me." He just said. Miggy wanted to know what they were talking about but at the same time...she didn't really care. Miggy saw some movement on her left, so she turned her head towards it just to see how...they threw Haechan's and Taeil's bodies overboard. They also threw Mark's and Miska's bodies. Miggy....she lost everything in one day.... _'Miska...Mark...Haechan..Taeil.....i'm so sorry..please...come back.'_

**Nati**

"NO! NO MY BABIES! NO! MARK! MISKA! WHY!? WHY DID YOU KILL THEM!? THEY DID NOTHING WRONG!? WHY...WHY!? NOOO!" Nati screamed, as she saw how her kids were thrown overboard. Why...why they were killed!? They did nothing. They were just..innocent kids!! Nati just cried and..she stared remembering old times when Mark and Miska were just little kids. How Mark stole Miska's new toy car and sold it when he thought that Miska knew that he had it and how he bought then ice cream for Miska as for a apology. And oh how Miska forgave him. And how they were scared of a big dog and how Miska stood in front of Mark, saying that he will protect his little brother. "Just kill me too! I don't...i can't...I CAN'T DO THIS WITHOUT MY KIDS!" She yelled, looking enemy pirates, who just..ignored her. "Nati, darling-" "BAEKHYUN, NO! YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH! MY KIDS ARE DEAD, I DO NOT CARE ANYTHING ELSE RIGHT NOW!" She yelled, looking her fiance, who nodded a little. Taeyong was crying too, so he didn't say anything. This was so fucked up. She just wanted her kids back. Please? Someone? Please. Bring them back.

**Miggy**

Blue haired girl looked how they started to take them to Shinee's ship. Man called Taemin grabbed her arm, as he started dragging her towards their ship. "We will betray Super junior and take all of you away with us. I'm sorry for the lost of you-" "Don't. Don't you even dare to say sorry. I don't care." She murmured, not even looking Taemin. It didn't matter how sorry he was. It wouldn't bring her best friends, crush and new friend back. She could never see the them again. She could never hear them laughing again. She would never see them smile again. She could never have fun with them...what hurts the most was...that she wasn't with them. She...she just wanted to follow them and ask for forgiveness, because she couldn't keep them safe. No matter how hard she tried.

**Mark**

Everything was dark. And he felt like he was alone. He couldn't speak and he couldn't move. But...please...someone..help him..it hurt. Everything hurt. So much. He couldn't...he couldn't...fuck! "MISKA!" Mark yelled. "PLEASE, SOMEONE! SAVE ME!" He continued yelling. But no one said anything. Why? Where was everyone? Little by little Mark could feel himself moving. He could see...Haechan. "Hykkie!" Mark yelled, but he didn't say anything. He was just...laying there. Was he....was he the only one...no..it could not be..no. He saw the hole in Haechan's chest. And he saw Taeil, stab wound on his side. And he saw Miska...he had stab wound on his neck and he had bruises on his face. Like someone had beaten him before killing him. Where was mom? Mom could help them, right? Mom always knew what to do. "Mom....dad...pops? Someone?" Mark asked, trying to find some help. This couldn't be it. This just couldn't. If Hykkie, Taeil and Miska were dead...was he dead too? Mark raised his hands and..he saw bruises there too. And it looked like someone had twisted his arm so badly that his arm had cracked. So...he died too? Because...yes he was hurt but..his broken arm didn't hurt at all. Everything else hurt. "Please...please no..i don't wanna die. I don't...not like this..please..mom..help me"

* * *

**Nati**

It had been week. Week, when she last saw his precious boys alive. She doesn't even know why she still was alive. All Nati really did anymore was breathing. She didn't eat or drink, she didn't sleep, she....she did nothing. How could she? She lost two most important people in her live. Of course she still had Baekhyun and Taeyong, but....it didn't help. It didn't help at all. She...her kids..they...they were...dead. They were laying without grave, on the ocean floor. She couldn't even go look at them. She hadn't even got time to say good bye to them. All she had said to her kids was that she was going to come back soon. But...but...but....damn. Nati felt how tears were again falling down her cheeks. But she just couldn't stop it. Her babies were dead. And...she was alive. No, it shouldn't go like this. Parent's shouldn't outlive their kids! This wasn't right! And Taeyong and Baekhyun had said the same thing. They were also as bad shape as Nati was. They missed Mark and Miska too. And of course Haechannie and Taeil...they all were just too young. They should be alive. 

**Miggy**

Week. She have been with Shinee a week. The main crew members were nice, but...still miggy was mad. She talked just to taemin and only a little. She really wanted to be alone. When baekhyun tried to talk with her, Miggy just yelled "Leave me alone Barkhyun, i don't need your advises right now!" She knew that she was avoiding all her crew mates. But how could she look them into the eyes after all this? Four of them were dead. She was close to Haechan and Taeil, she should've helped them. She was just...fucking there!? But she just freezed and she couldn't do anything!! Fuck! Miggy watched her new cabin's walls and sighed. Super junior had tricked shinee into thinking that their crew had found something regarding one of their crew member and something belonging to super junior as well. So, Shinee's crew helped super junior. In reality leetuk wanted to have their ship and their weapons and gold. Heechul was disgusted when he heard it so he joined in Shinee's crew. But it didn't help Miggy, or her crew members. They were all now in shinee's ship. And....they were all mourning. They lost something too precious to them. And they can't have it back, no matter what. "Miggy. I brought you some food. You haven't eaten that well." It was Taemin. Miggy just sighed and continued looking the wall. Blond male sighed and put the food to the table, walking next to Miggy. "You need to eat something. Please Miggy i-" "Don't. I don't wanna hear it." Miggy murmured, looking now Taemin. "Because of you guys, they are gone." Miggy said and Taemin murmured. "I know. And i'm mad at it okay? I said already, that i'm sorry for your lost. If we knew that leetuk would use us just to rob you guys, we wouldn't have done it!" Taemin said and closed his eyes. "Miggy...we can't bring them back. But you know...would they like it, when you are doing this? When you ar enot eating and you are closing yourself from anyone? You won't talk to your crew members and you are not eating. What would they say to you now, if they were here?" Taemin asked, making miggy just hum. "They would tell me...to eat and talk to them. Because...i deserve to be happy." Miggy said and Taemin smiled and nodded. "Yeah. You deserve. So now, start eating something, yeah?"

**Miska**

He heard how Mark yelled him and asked help. But at first he couldn't move. It took some time, but finally he stood up. "Markie.....Mark!" He yelled, running after his little brother. Mark turned around and...they just hugged. Miska didn't know how long, but still. "What happened to me? Or us?" Mark asked and Miska tried to remember. What had happened?

_"Miska hide!" Mark had said, but it was too late. Four men opened the door and they smirked. "You are captains kids. Nice to meet you." One of the men said, as he and other walked towards them. "Onew said no killing....but Leetuk said nothing." One of them said and laughed. Miska shoved Mark behind him and looked the men, who all smirked. "What the fuck do you pieces of shits want from us?" Orange haired boy asked, making men laugh. "Your dads broke our families. So...we will do the same to them..by killing you. But...you guys need to be silent." Had tallest of them say. They put something against their mouths, so no one could hear Miska's or Mark's screams or crying. They forced Miska to look how they first attacked Mark, how they broke his arm and how they shot him. Miska just cried, trying to save his baby brother, but he couldn't do anything. After Mark was dead, they attacked Miska. But orange haired boy didn't care. Not at this point anymore._

"We...we are dead." Miska said slowly, looking his brother before hugging him again. "I'm so sorry. I tried to save you, i'm so sorry i couldn't. I know i'm weak and i was scared, but i-" "Miska, stop it. I said it because i was idiot. I know you are not weak and you are not coward. I just wanted to go help pops and dad. I'm sorry i hurt you. And..don't you dare to take the blame on this one. You couldn't save me and it's okay. I'm not angry at you, no never. You are my big brother i.....i love you." Miska hummed, hugging his brother just tightly. "So...we died too.." Miska hear Haechan's voice and Miska turned around, looking his friends. "Yeah....others are still alive.." Miska said and smiled as tears fell down his cheeks. "I'm glad. Others are safe." Orange haired tried to stop crying, but he really couldn't. Taeil walked towards them and hugged Miska softly. "So...we are just gonna chill here for the rest of this eternity?" Haechan asked and Mark hummed. "I think not...maybe we will find something here? I'm not sure." Mark said. "I...before i died i heard some voice say to me that i should find you guys and find the light? Voice said that it wasn't our time to die yet?" Taeil said and haechan hummed. "I heard the same thing." Haechan said. "I didn't hear anything." Mark said, looking his brother, who was hugging Taeil back. "I just heard our mom's scream. She screamed that we have to go back to her. I don't know." Miska hummed and others nodded. "So that means...we will have to find the light. Maybe...we can go back to the others? I don't know." Mark said. "I'm with you on this one thing Mark. Maybe we will hear the answers about this. And if we really are dead...what the fuck is all of this." Haechan said. "Okay..let's go." Miska said and sobbed softly. _'We will come to you mom. I will keep Mark safe here too. See you soon mom.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Nati**

Baekhyun and Taeyong tried to help her, but they didn't succeed. They missed Miska and Mark too..they lost their step children. It was hard on them too, so she knew that they all would be feeling down. Nati still just stayed in her cabin and so did his fiances too. They didn't want to leave the room ether. "Well....at least they are together. They were always so close. Mark always said that he will die the same time Miska does, because he doesn't wanna live without his big brother." Nati tried to say herself. She still remembers the smile Mark had when he said that. "I'm not afraid. Why should i? I have my big brother with me! I won't leave him alone!" And Mark really did it. He didn't leave Miska alone. And now they were all okay. They were together. Still, it didn't help. It hurt so much. Her babies...they weren't with her anymore. Nati was so lost in her sorrow and mourning, that she didn't relize that people were screaming. "There is big fight going on! Kraken appeared and it's going to kill us and destroy this ship!" Minho yelled as he ran to the room. Kraken.....killing them...? _'Maybe...it's my time to see my kids again....'_

**Miggy**

It was..terrible. Taemin dragged her out of her cabin to help them. Some of her crew members were also fighting with Shinee's crew. "We need to kill it!" Onew yelled. Taemin gave Miggy a gun and looked her. "Everything is going to be okay. We kill it and we sail to the next city. There we will help you buy a new ship." Taemin said and..blue haired girl just nodded. They needed to kill the Kraken. Then they could start all over again. Yes...that's what they needed.  
  


**Miska**

Finding a light wasn't that hard really. When everything is black around you, you will see light soon enough. But...something was wrong. Orange haired boy was so sure of it. Something wasn't right. "No, Mark...don't go there." Miska said, as he took his little brother's hand on his. "Hm, what is it Miska?" Haechan asked and Miska just shakes his head. "No. We are not going there. We can't. Something is wrong." "Miska, it's okay. We need to do it sooner or later." Taeil said, but Miska shakes his head again. "No. I don't trust it. Something will happen when we go there. Something bad." Oldest sibling said, but Mark hummed. "Miska. We are already dead. We need to do it. Believe me, everything will be okay." Mark said and smiled, making Miska sigh. He never knew how to say no to his little brother anyways.

**Nati, Baekhyun and Taeyong**

Nati walked with his fiances to the deck, seeing what was happening. Men and women were yelling and shooting the ocean monster. "HELP ME PAPS AND DAD!!" It was Jeno. Oh god, Jeno! Kraken had took Jeno in one of his tentacles. "JENO!" Nati yelled, as she took the gun. "I lost my kids, but i sure as hell wont let my best friend lose his kid." Nati said, trying to shoot the kraken, so that thing would let Jeno go. "JENO! HOLD ON BABY!" Jaehyun yelled as he ran towards the kraken. "Jaehyunnie, look out!" Doyoung yelled and...Nati couldn't do anything. "NOOO, JAEHYUN!" Taeyong yelled, but it was too late. Kraken killed him by crushing him with one of it's tentacles. "PAPS!! NO PAPS! DAD, LOOK OUT!" Jeno screamed, as the kraken attacked again. Taeyong started screaming as his best friend was killed, attacking now kraken himself too. Nati and Baekhyun attacked too, trying to kill that thing. 

**Doyoung and Jeno**

Doyoung couldn't believe it. His husband...was dead now...no. "Jaehyunnie." Doyoung whispered, only hearing Jeno's screams. He needed to save his son. No matter what. He lost already one he loves, he will not lose his son too. Not his little Jeno. "JENO, HOLD ON, DAD IS COMING TO SAVE YOU!" Doyoung yelled. Yuta, Chanyeol and Johnny tried to help Doyoung, but....kraken killed them all. Just by one tentacle attack....oh god. "DAD! NOO, DAD!" Jeno screamed and cried, seeing Nati, Baekhyun and Taeyong yelling his name, as the kraken started eating pirates on it's tentacles. "SAFE YOURSELFS! I WILL BE OKAY! I'LL GO TO SEE MY PAPS AND DAD!" Jeno screamed to them as tears rolled down his chin. He was coming dad and paps. Jeno shut his eyes and smiled a little. He won't be alone for a long time. And soon enough...everything went black.

**Mark**

Was it really too late to say that...listen to your big brother? Because as soon as they walked in to the light...Mark knew something was wrong. "NO! MISKA!" Mark screamed, holding on his brother's hand. Mark cried, as he felt like something was trying to separate them. Haechan and Taeil yelled, but soon they were gone. Mark still hold his brother's hand, not wanting to let go. "I DON'T WANNA GO WITHOUT YOU MISKA! I'M SCARED! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Mark screamed, holding Miska's hand tightly. "Mark, it's okay, it's okay." Miska said tears in his eyes. "I will always find you, no matter what, okay? We will see soon. I will always protect you. You won't be alone Mark. Not now, not ever." Miska promised, looking his brother who was crying too. "I love you Miska. Remember that. No matter what happens, i love you." "I love you too Mark. Now and forever. Nothing can make stop loving you. We will see soon Mark. Be brave, i'll find you! i promise!"

**Miggy**

Everything was going shit and everyone were dying. And she couldn't do anything. "NATI! BAEKHYUN! TAEYONG! LOOK OUT, PLEASE!" Miggy yelled, as the ship started sinking. "Miggy, run! There is lifeboat! Taemin is there already, go there!" Nati yelled, looking blue haired girl back. Miggy shakes her head, looking Nati. "Please Nati. No, don't do this please! Come with me!" Miggy yelled. "I can't! I need to stay here with my fiances. I...i lost Miska and Mark already. I failed them. I won't fail the loves of my life." Nati said, looking Miggy. "Then i won't leave ether! We lost all of our crew members! I don't want to be last one alive!" Miggy screamed, only feeling how someone took tight grip on her wrist. "Come miggy! We need to go, now!" Taemin yelled, dragging her away. "NO! NATI! NATI PLEASE! BAEKHYUN! TAEYONG! PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME! COME, SAVE YOURSELFS TOO!" 

**Nati, Baekhyun and Taeyong**

Nati looked as Taemin dragged Miggy to lifeboat, small smile on her face. "We will stand there with onew. This isn't our ship, but we lost our crew members. We will go down with this ship and with our men." Baekhyun said, kissing Taeyong and then Nati. Nati kissed Taeyong too and sighed. "We will see them all soon. And then we will just wait for Miggy. But first she has to live beautiful and happy life." Nati said, as the ship was sinking faster. "Yeah...she will live beautiful life. We will see her too. But now...we can see our crew members and kids again." Taeyong said and Nati smiled as she closed her eyes. "Yeah...i'm coming my babies."

**Miggy**

Taemin pushed Miggy to the lifeboat and he just....dropped the ropes and...miggy was all alone. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TAEMIN!? NATI SAID-" "i can't leave them miggy. As much as i want, i cant. I have lost too much already. All i want is to know that you survived. You are precious, little one. You deserve to live." Taemin said. "NO! I CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO! I LOST MY WHOLE CREW, PLEASE, TAEMIN! TAEMIN!!" Miggy screamed. "Goodbye Miggy. Maybe in our next lifes, i can stay with you. And maybe..you can forgive me." "NO TAEMIN! TAEMIN PLEASE, NO! NOOO!"

* * *

It had been 3 years. Three years when she last saw her family. Her crew. And..Taemin. She lost them all. All this time Miggy has lived in small village, not really talking to anyone. She couldn't let anyone close to her. She didn't wanna lose anyone ever again. Miggy was now sitting in little pub, looking old picture she had drawn. She was there with Haechan, Taeil, Miska, Mark, Jeno, Yuta and Chanyeol. She still remembers how everyone really liked the picture and they wrote back on it little messages. ~ OMG MIGGY!! THIS IS SO COOL! OOOH I'M SO JEALOUS! -Miska ~ ~ Ooooh, you can draw, i can say that. But can you...fight the octopus again, hmmm!? I THINK NOT!- Haechannie~ ~You will really be something big when you are older. Your art is always amazing! - Mark~ ~I'm really proud of you Miggy. You are awesome! - Taeil~ ~OOOH! You made Yuta look good!? How did you do it!?? MAGIC! - Chanyeol~ ~Good art, rip Chanyeol - Yuta~ ~~NO KILLING IN MY SHIP, AND NO DEATH THREATS BACK OF MIGGY'S ART YOU IDIOTS!! - Taeyong~ Miggy didn't know how many times she did read them, but...everytime she still could hear her friends voices on her head. Slightly shaking her head, Miggy started walking back to her home. At first she didn't understand why it was so cold. It was middle of the summer right now, why she was so cold? "Miggy." Miggy stopped on her tracks. Wait. That voice...it couldn't be? Miggy looked around, but...she didn't see anyone. "H..haechannie?" Miggy asked quietly, hoping that her hearing didn't play with her now. "We have been waiting for you." "Haechan where- where are you, what happened!?" Miggy yelled. No one even looked at her, the people just walked past her. "You died. And now...you will come back to us. To the new world." "New world? What are you talking about Haechan? Where are you!?" "I'm in the light. Follow the light. Find it..and help me find the others." Miggy walked towards the light, seeing his best friend smiling as brightly as the sun. "Are you ready Mig mig?" "As ready as i can be." Miggy said, tooking her friend's hand. Now...now she was happy. At last

_**In next au:** _

"I SWEAR TO GOD MISKA YOU ARE JUST...JUST A BIG HEADED DWARF!" "OH YEAH!? WELL YOU ARE...JUST SOME HALF DEMON, FUCK YOU MIGGY!  
"Mark, i don't think that.." "Miggy, no shut it. I will kill it. I will....OH FUCK, RUN I JUST WOKE IT UP!"  
"Nati, your kids are all over the place!" "Taeyong baby. When i'm sleeping, they are your kids. You handle them. And kick Baekhyuns ass too. He ate my last dessert. That fucker."  
"Isn't it awesome!? We live now here. Before this we were just some pirates. Now we are...cool!" "Chanyeol honey, you won't be cool. Even if you are dragonborn, you are not cool. At all." "Suck it Yuta." "Hah, you? Never in my life. i won't never suck anything from you."  
"I hate these kids" "Nati...you know your kids are-" "I KNOW WHAT THE IDIOTS ARE DOING! AND I HATE IT BECAUSE HOW THEY TOLD ME IT MADE IT SOUND GENIOUS!"  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Miggy, Sorry Nati i had to :'c


End file.
